Management of complex electrical systems such as power delivery and management in the transportation sector requires analysis of a wide array of variables. Some variables may include physical properties unique to power delivery lines, stopping and starting power required to move large vehicles such as trolleys and buses, weather, line interruptions, and many others. Use of a discrete resource, namely a specific number of tracks, rails, etc. on which vehicles may move also requires management of complex timetables and budgeting for expected and unexpected delays in the system. Because physical movement of vehicles in the system constantly impacts and influences the electrical load being felt by different parts of the system, analysis may become quite complex and burdensome. To this point an integrated system which is able to catalog and utilize the vast number of variables used in complex transportation systems has not existed in a way that makes it convenient for users to model real world scenarios, run effective simulations, and predict future scenarios in an effective and time efficient manner.